1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a sealant composition providing an improved means for measuring a width thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display device may refer to a thin, light display device, such as an organic light emitting display apparatus. The conventional flat panel display device may include a display unit with a plurality of light emitting diodes positioned on a substrate.
Additionally, the conventional flat panel display device may include a sealing substrate to protect the light emitting diodes from degradation caused by an oxidation, i.e., an interaction with oxygen from indium-tin-oxide (ITO) used in electrodes, a reaction between interfaces of light emitting layers, or by external impurities, e.g., moisture, oxygen, ultraviolet rays, manufacturing conditions, and so forth. The sealing substrate may be attached to the substrate by a sealant to enclose the display unit therebetween. The conventional sealant may include spacers to minimize compression of the display unit and maintain a predetermined distance between the substrate and the sealing substrate.
Application of a sealant to the flat panel display device may involve consideration of a width thereof. More specifically, the sealant should be sufficiently wide to prevent penetration of external impurities therethrough. On the other hand, an excessive width of the sealant may trigger sealant penetration into the display unit and cause a malfunction thereof. Accordingly, the width of the sealant may be evaluated to provide proper operation of the flat panel display device.
However, the width of the conventional sealant employed in the conventional flat panel display device is often evaluated by the naked eye upon attaching the substrate with the sealing substrate. More importantly, the conventional sealant may be transparent, thereby triggering measuring errors regarding the width thereof. Consequently, the width of the conventional sealant in the conventional flat panel display device may not be correctly measured and applied, thereby generating potential malfunctioning of the display unit.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a flat panel display device having a structure capable of facilitating measurement of the sealant width employed therein.